Triangle (Season 4, Episode 12)
by bionic4ever
Summary: (Season 4, Episode 12) Does Michael still have feelings for Jaime - and will he act on them? What will happen when Steve finds out? Will the Austins separate...for good? Thank you to down30 and all the members of The Bionic Project!
1. Prologue

**TRIANGLES**- Season 4, Episode 12

Prologue

It was 4am...and Michael was wide awake. Dreaming about Jaime was a luxury he'd scarcely allowed himself when she was single and unattached. Now that she was happy with Steve - and _married_ - even his subconscious mind rebelled at the thought that he could possibly still be entertaining feelings for her. And yet there she'd been again, invading his sleep - flashing _that smile_. This dream had been especially vivid, probably due in part to Jaime being back in California...and due to see him for an exam in the morning. It hadn't been the sort of dream that a doctor who already struggled to maintain impartiality ought to (or even wanted to) have! When he and Jaime had been just about to reach the point of no return, Michael's subconscious mind had forced him awake and - knowing further sleep would be impossible - he was drinking coffee in his office at National Medical, attempting to put some distance between his desires and the light of day.

Less than an hour away, Steve and Jaime were awakened by desires too...but they intended to act on them. They had more than earned it! The Peacekeepers Conference had (finally!) gone off without a hitch. While no binding agreements had been reached, all sides were at least _talking_...bringing hope for an end to the Cold War. The OSI returned to business as usual and Steve and Jaime returned to Ojai to begin two weeks of vacation.

By Jaime's choice, they were spending the two weeks at home, just luxuriating in the joy of being together and (after everything they'd been through) _alive_. There had been no further squabbles about Chris Williams' guilt or innocence. Steve could see now that Jaime hadn't been defending him; she'd simply been demanding the entire truth. Training was being set aside for the next two weeks in the interest of (well-deserved) rest and revitalization. It had also become obvious from her handling of the hotel surveillance before the Conference that Jaime no longer needed it. What she didn't remember from her past training, she more than made up for with instincts that matched (and occasionally exceeded) Steve's.

Right now though, their instincts were leading them in a direction that had nothing to do with the OSI - and toward what they'd been longing for in the last few days: a blissful, intimate reunion of their souls and bodies.

In his office at National (in spite of his best efforts), Michael was still picturing the same sort of union...with a slight change in the participants, of course. He had exactly five more hours to force the unwelcome images from his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At 7am, Michael was on the phone with Rudy (who was still in DC). ''What, exactly, am I looking for?'' he asked.

''I'm not sure,'' Rudy admitted. ''But if there's something there, you'll see it more readily than I would. I couldn't find anything wrong with her but that frequency jammer was aimed right for her ear - and probably at very close range. She described an intense pain that was over almost as soon as it began. Call it something between a hunch and my being over-protective, but...''

''I understand,'' Michael told him. ''I'll do a full work-up, just to be on the safe side.''

''Thank you; we'll all feel better after that.''

* * *

''I don't wanna get up,'' Jaime sighed, wishing she could spend the morning - and the rest of their two weeks' vacation - exactly where she was at that moment, curled up across Steve's bare chest and enveloped in his strong, tender embrace. ''Besides, there's such a thing as being 'over-doctored' - and I think I hit that wall a month or two ago.''

''I'll fix breakfast for you, if that'd help,'' Steve offered.

''And when the fire department and Poison Control get here, it'd be a great excuse to miss this appointment,'' Jaime laughed...then kissed him. ''You can make the coffee though.''

''I'm deeply wounded by your lack of faith in my cooking!''

''Your other..._talents_...more than make up for it.''

Steve grinned. ''We'd better get up before I decide to have _you _for breakfast!''

''Yet another reason to skip this appointment...''

* * *

Like it or not, Jaime was at National promptly at 9; her husband saw to it. Michael shook Steve's hand and nodded warmly to Jaime, being even more careful than usual to maintain a professional demeanor...even if he had to force it.

''Is there something I should be worried about?'' Steve asked, once Jaime had been left in the capable hands of the x-ray technician.

''Probably just precautionary,'' Michael explained. ''Has Jaime experienced any further pain in her ear?''

''Just that initial blast...but it was pretty bad. Rudy 'tweaked' it back down before we left DC.''

Michael nodded. ''I know. Any headaches, dizziness...nausea?''

''No; she's been fine. At least...she keeps telling me she's fine,'' Steve concluded.

''You don't believe her?''

''I'm...not sure.''

''Your x-rays look fine; no abnormalities,'' Michael told Jaime.

''Great! So I can go home now?'' She was sitting on a bed in the third floor Bionic Wing, in her street clothes and clearly chomping at the bit to be _done_.

''There are a few more tests I'd like to run first and then we'll see.''

''_Argh! _Seriously?''

Michael pulled a chair up directly next to the bed so he wasn't towering over her. ''First though...I sent Steve down for coffee in case there might be anything you wanted to tell me privately.''

''About...?''

''Maybe you didn't want him to worry...and left a few things out. I know you had some pretty serious pain when your ear's signal first got scrambled. But was that _all _of the pain...or was there more?''

''Maybe...a little,'' Jaime admitted. ''But only on and off - and once Rudy turned it back down, everything's been fine. I'm _okay_, Michael!''

Michael looked directly into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth...and had to glance away, overwhelmed by feelings he didn't want to have. ''You didn't tell Rudy - or Steve - about the lingering pain?''

''It _didn't_ linger, once Rudy took care of things!'' Jaime protested. ''So it didn't seem important, since it was already over - and anyhow they knew about the worst of it...I thought...everything was okay. Um...it _is _okay, right?''

''That's what we need to find out,'' Michael told her. He moved to perch on the edge of the bed to begin the rest of the exam. ''I need you to look straight at me. Good,'' he instructed. _Concentrate_, he reminded himself. _She's your __**patient**_! He held up his index finger and slowly moved it forward until it was directly in front on Jaime's nose. ''Now follow my finger with just your eyes; don't move your head. Good.'' (The results were not what he'd hoped for.)

''Okay; now see that line on the floor, the design in the tile?'' he asked, pointing to a straight dividing line. Jaime nodded. ''I want you to walk it - slowly - all the way to the wall, looking at it as you go. Then when you come back, walk the same straight line looking at me instead.'' He took Jaime's hand to help her to her feet and watched closely as she began to walk. She seemed steady enough, following his directions and looking down at her feet as she went.

When she reached the wall, Jaime turned and her eyes met Michael's. She saw something there that she couldn't quite put her finger on...but her mind flashed back to a memory she no longer had. (Had she really kissed him once - maybe more than once - or was she imagining it?) She quickly pushed the random thought away. ''Keep looking at me,'' Michael reminded her, ''and walk the same straight line.'' Jaime took one step toward him, then another...then wavered slightly. Determined to finish (so she could go home), she took one more step - and lost her balance completely. It was only Michael's quick reflexes that kept her from falling to the floor in a heap.

Michael steadied Jaime in his arms and eased her back onto the bed...then held her in a reassuring embrace as he felt her begin to tremble. ''What...just happened?'' she asked, suddenly very frightened.

''I was about to ask the same thing,'' Steve said from the doorway. He hadn't seen Jaime stumble and fall; he only saw his _wife _in the arms of a former rival for her affection...and it chilled him to the core.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael released his hold on Jaime, gently easing her onto the pillows. Steve saw the frightened look in her eyes as he approached the bed. ''What just happened here?'' he demanded.

''I got...a little dizzy...'' Jaime told him.

Steve shot Michael a questioning glance, then moved between his wife and the doctor, taking Jaime's hand. ''Are you alright?'' he asked.

''I...think so.''

''Her x-rays were clear,'' Michael explained (shifting immediately back to his most professional bedside manner). ''But this dizziness concerns me. Jaime, I'd like to admit you for more tests and -''

''No...''

''I'd rather err on the side of caution,'' Michael insisted. ''Besides, I'll want to re-test tomorrow morning to see if anything has changed.''

''I could bring her back tomorrow,'' Steve offered. He was doing his best to set aside what he'd witnessed from the doorway...but it wasn't easy.

''How do you feel now?'' Michael asked. ''Any pain?''

''No. I...I'm okay now.'' Jaime could sense an undercurrent she didn't quite understand passing between the two men. It made her uncomfortable - and scared her even more than the dizzy spell. Steve's hand tightened almost possessively around hers as Michael moved to the other side of the bed and leaned in close once more.

''Follow my finger,'' he told her, moving his index finger slowly in front of Jaime's face as he'd done a few minutes earlier. This time, the results told him what Jaime had not. ''You're still light-headed,'' he surmised.

''It's almost gone...''

Steve noted with displeasure (bordering on anger) that the young doctor was still leaning in toward Jaime...a little too close for his tolerance level. ''Can I see you in the hallway?'' he requested, barely able to contain himself. He caressed his wife's cheek to reassure her. ''We'll be right back.''

''Please don't contradict me,'' Michael said quietly, when he and Steve had reached the other end of the hallway. ''Jaime needs to be _here_, under close supervision.''

''I'm not sure I like your brand of 'supervision','' Steve shot back.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Michael had stopped himself before anything inappropriate had happened...and it wasn't like Austin could read his _thoughts_.

''It means _you_ sent me away for coffee - and I came back to find you holding my _wife_!''

''Would you prefer if I'd let her hit the ground?''

''Of course not. But from what I saw, she wasn't over 'the ground' - she was _over the bed_! And you were way out of line..._Doctor!_'' Steve's teeth (and fists) were clenched as he fought the urge to punch Michael into the next week.

''Look Steve, I don't know what you _think _you saw but -''

''I _know _what I saw!''

''You've been under a lot of stress - you both have - but please know that I'd never interfere in your marriage. And I need you to not interfere in your wife's medical care,'' Michael told him softly.

''Let me ask you a question,'' Steve said, forcing himself to calm down. ''Is Jaime in any danger?''

''At the moment? No. But I'd like to keep it that way.''

''Then let me take care of her at home. I'll follow any instructions you give me, but she'd be more comfortable.'' _And so would I_, he finished, to himself.

''I suppose there's no harm in it, if you agree to bring her back tomorrow and -''

''_Steve! Michael_!'' They heard Jaime's frightened voice even before they saw the red (emergency) call light flash on. Both men ran to return to her side. ''I...couldn't hear you!'' she told them. ''Yeah...was trying...to eavesdrop. But I couldn't hear you!''

* * *

Steve fluffed the pillows, helped Jaime into (their own) bed and tucked the quilt up to her shoulders, then softly kissed her forehead. After a phone consultation with Rudy, Michael had allowed that it would still be safe to let Jaime go home, provided she stay off her feet until the next round of tests. Rudy would also be flying out to re-examine her ear...and bringing Mark Conrad with him. It would prove to be a good thing.

''You were really upset today,'' Jaime noted, ''_before _you found out I got dizzy.''

''Jaime...''

''Did you - or did you not - promise never to lie to me?''

''The second half of that promise was that if I didn't feel you were up to hearing something, I'd at least tell you that,'' Steve reminded her. ''And Sweetheart, you're supposed to be resting now.''

''Was there ever...um..._something _between Michael and me?''

_Where the hell did __**that**__ come from_? Steve wondered to himself. It struck exactly the right (or wrong) nerve. ''Why? Did you like the way he was holding you?'' The instant he'd said it, Steve wished he could call the words back. Jaime looked at him like he'd struck her.

''I didn't deserve that...and neither does Michael.''

''Don't defend him, Jaime; you just don't know -''

''Then _tell _me! What is it I don't know? Please feel free to fill me in...so I can stop thinking my husband is acting like an over-protective, paranoid, macho jerk!''

Mark Conrad couldn't get there soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'An over-protective, paranoid, macho jerk'_, she had called him...and Steve had to wonder if Jaime was right. _Was _he out of line, in what he'd been thinking? He knew he'd been out of line in what he'd said to her, accusing her of enjoying the way Michael had held her, and he'd apologized sincerely (meaning every word)...but clearly the damage had been done. The tears in Jaime's eyes - and especially knowing that he'd put them there - broke Steve's heart. She had turned her face away from him and closed her eyes, insisting she was tired and wanted to sleep, effectively ending the discussion for the time being.

He wished he would've taken the time (since her car crash that had wiped out three years of Jaime's memory) to tell her about her past relationship with Michael – but somehow the topic had never seemed important enough to discuss. In truth, it had never really crossed his mind to tell her. Michael himself had brought it up to Steve during the hospital siege, when it looked probable that Jaime would need brain surgery (for a rejection-related blood clot). At the time, Steve hadn't given it a second thought; he'd wanted Jaime to have the best care possible...and Michael was widely acknowledged as one of the very best in his field.

And now...what if there really _was_ a problem? He still wanted Jaime to receive the best available care; of course, he did! He just was no longer sure 'the best' meant Michael. Steve was glad Mark Conrad would be stopping over that night, as soon as his plane landed. He had a lot of soul-searching to do before morning.

* * *

In his office at National, Michael was doing some soul-searching of his own. What Steve had witnessed had been perfectly innocent...but if he hadn't appeared in the doorway when he had, would things have stayed so innocent? Michael wanted to believe in his own good intentions. He certainly hadn't felt anything other than professional concern when he'd caught Jaime in his arms and helped her back to the bed - but what about a few moments earlier, when their eyes had met and he'd had to force himself to look away? He'd prevented Jaime from seeing what he was thinking and feeling - but that hadn't made it any less painful (or difficult to accept) for him. He had loved her once...and if he was going to be completely honest with himself, Michael would have to face that he had never stopped loving her.

Love wasn't something the young doctor took lightly. It was a luxury he'd never allowed himself while taking the fast track through school, graduating with every honor and then moving on into his specialized areas of research. There simply had never been time - or never a woman he considered _allowing_ the time for - until Jaime. But having feelings for her (or even _loving_ her) had been one thing when she was single and available; it was now another matter entirely. It went against Michael's sense of ethics and morals to be entertaining these thoughts about another man's wife. He would pull himself off of Jaime's case if he had to...but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

''Well, I heard Jaime's side of things,'' Mark said, emerging from the bedroom early that evening, ''now it's time to hear yours.''

''Is she...alright?''

''She's sleeping. I gave her something; she'll be out for a couple of hours. Let's go out on the porch. I'm thinking you could use some air.''

Steve wasn't sure where to begin. ''What did Jaime say...other than my being a 'macho jerk'?''

''She had a few other choice epithets too,'' Mark told him softly, ''but mostly she's hurt. And very confused.''

''What else did she say?''

''I'd rather hear _your _point of view.''

''Michael sent me for coffee, saying Jaime might be more comfortable telling him what was going on with her - medically - if I wasn't there,'' Steve began.

''Which might actually be true,'' Mark acknowledged.

''Yeah. Except when I got back up there, Michael was _holding _her! And it sure didn't look very 'doctor-patient' to me!''

''I assume you asked Michael about it?''

''Of course I did! And he said she'd gotten dizzy and nearly fell. Jaime said the same thing.''

''But...you don't believe them?'' Mark questioned.

''I know she got dizzy...but I also know what I saw.''

''Which was...?''

''I saw the way he was looking at her! And it might've been a 'bedside manner'...but not a _doctor's _bedside manner, if you know what I mean.''

''Steve...do you trust your wife?''

''That's not even a question!''

''_Do you_?''

''Of course I do!'' Steve insisted.

''I had to ask - because a few days ago you had an issue with thinking she was defending Chris Williams. And now _this _with Michael...''

''You're saying it's all in my head, Doc?''

Mark shook his head. ''Not necessarily. You feel what you feel. But you need to decide for yourself whether or not you trust your wife enough to let go of these jealousies - because if you don't, you're going to lose her. And _trust_ Jaime enough to tell her about her past relationship with Michael; then let her decide - or rather, decide _together_- if she needs a different doctor.''

''Michael saved her _life_...more than once...and he knows her case. I don't want her to have to 'settle' for a lesser doctor - but after today, I'm not sure if I can trust him. I _want _to trust him...''

''_Trust your wife_ - enough to tell her the _truth_.''

Steve nodded, deep in thought. The therapist's words were rebounding through his head like a bullet: _If you don't...you're going to lose her..._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''What do I tell her, Doc?'' Steve puzzled. ''About Michael, I mean. I don't really know a lot about what happened between the two of them. I did my best back then _not _to know! First I lost Jaime to death...and then lost her all over again, right before my eyes!''

''It must have been incredibly painful,'' Mark acknowledged.

''The worst part was the way she talked about him - to me! I was happy to be her friend...happy that she was alive, after all...and that I could be a part of her life. But hearing _that_...''

''I can't imagine what that felt like,'' Mark told him. ''And you recently came close to losing her again, at Kingsley's hand. Do you think that might have made you a little more sensitive to the thought of another man in Jaime's life, even if they are solely in the past like Chris or Michael?''

''Chris, you could definitely be right about,'' Steve admitted. ''But with Michael...I just wish I could be sure it really _is_ in the past. I guess...I'm not comfortable talking to Jaime about this. Not yet, anyway. I need to know what happened between them - and Jaime just can't fill in those blanks. I _need_ to know,'' Steve repeated, ''but I'm not sure I _want _to know. Does that make me a 'macho jerk'?''

''It makes you _human_. You could always go straight to the source and ask Michael himself,'' Mark suggested, ''but I'm not sure you could be calm and non-accusatory about it - and I'm not saying I blame you for that.''

''And I'm not sure he'd tell me the _real_ story anyhow...at least, not _all _of it.''

''I don't know Michael well as a person, but I worked closely with him while you and Jaime were hospitalized. He's an impeccable physician - amazingly talented and _focused_. While I know that doesn't speak to his character, I doubt he'd do anything to jeopardize what's been such an exemplary career.''

''Men have been known to renounce the throne over entire countries for the love of a woman,'' Steve said quietly. ''But I think I know someone else who can tell me the _whole_ story...or enough of it, anyhow...first thing tomorrow.''

* * *

The trouble was...Jaime didn't wait until morning. When Steve heard her stirring, beginning to wake from the pill Mark had given her, he headed into the bedroom with a mug of hot cocoa and a plate of brownies. ''Peace offering?'' he said tentatively from the doorway (unsure what her frame of mind might be). Jaime flashing him a weak but welcoming smile. ''Sweetheart, I'm really sorry. I was so far out of line that I wasn't even on the playing field.''

Jaime nodded, gazing into Steve's eyes (where she hoped to find an answer). ''Where did that come from, Steve? Was there..._something _between Michael and me?''

''Yeah; there was,'' Steve finally told her (as gently as possible). ''But it's been over for a long time.''

''Oh.'' Then what her mind's eye had shown her hadn't been her imagination, after all. ''Was it...serious?''

''I don't know. I guess I didn't want to know. Jaime...did he hurt you this morning? Did he...uh..._try _anything?''

''Of course not! He really _was _just catching me when I fell. Steve, I would never -''

''I know.'' _But I'm not so sure about Michael..._

* * *

''I need to ask you something,'' Steve told the doctor the next morning, while Jaime was back in the x-ray lab. ''And I really need an honest answer - regardless of what that means.''

''I've never been anything _but _honest with you,'' Rudy answered slowly. ''You know that. What's on your mind?''

''Tell me about Jaime and Michael. How close _were _they?''

''I'm not sure what you're asking me,'' Rudy hedged.

''Exactly what it sounds like. Please, Rudy!''

''Alright.'' Rudy got up from his desk and began to pace. Looking the other way while his young protege had formed a relationship with his patient - any patient, but especially _that one_- was not his proudest moment. ''I'm not sure exactly when it started, but I noticed in the weeks leading up to her brain cell regeneration surgery that Jaime was leaning on Michael more and more. At first, I let myself believe it was just because she depended on him so completely. They were taking a lot of long walks together and I believed at the time that Michael was helping her cope with everything that had happened to her - with her 'death' and her amnesia - and preparing her for more surgery. Then I looked out the office window one day and saw him kissing her. I should've put a stop to it, then and there...but I didn't.''

''Why didn't you?'' Steve asked.

''It still looked casual. And I thought it would help Jaime to have someone she trusted, that she could lean on. When I realized things were getting..._inappropriate_...I spoke to Michael. But it was too late. He'd developed feelings for her that he admitted to me he knew he shouldn't have. He offered to withdraw from her case - but his regeneration surgery was Jaime's best hope for a normal future.''

''Did he...love her?''

''I think he could have.''

''And did Jaime...love him?'' Steve braced himself for the answer.

''In as much as she was emotionally capable of it then...yes, I think she did,'' Rudy answered honestly.

Steve nodded. ''How serious did it get?''

Rudy understood what he meant. ''You're asking if they slept together...aren't you?''

''Well...yeah.''

''I don't think so. I'd like to believe Michael's sense of ethics was too strong to allow that to happen.''

_So would I_, Steve thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael sat at his desk, staring into a cup of coffee while he waited for Jaime's x-rays to be completed. He'd performed the same set of reflex and balance tests with her as he'd done the day before (under Steve's watchful eyes this time) and the results were _not _encouraging. This time she had wavered on the first half of the balance check (walking the line while still looking at her feet) and had been too frightened by her own unsteadiness to even attempt the second half, retreating back to the bed on Steve's arm instead.

Michael was struggling mightily with his own emotions, as the physician in him strove to find an answer to his patient's increasing weakness and instability...and the man in him longed to be able to ease the fear from her soft, hazel eyes. It had been over three years but he still remembered exactly what it had felt like to kiss her. It was a memory Michael couldn't (and _didn't_) allow himself to indulge in when he was with Jaime, treating her, but in moments like this when he had little to do but sit and wait, the unwelcome thoughts forced themselves to the surface once again...and there was little he could do about it.

Then Jaime's lab results and x-rays were delivered into his hands...and the mystery deepened. It was no longer the time to sit alone with thoughts of the past; it was time to head upstairs and talk to Jaime and Steve.

* * *

Steve sat in Rudy's office trying to digest what his long-time physician had just told him. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he'd already known what Rudy had just confirmed for him - that Jaime and Michael had been in love, however briefly - but it had still been very difficult to hear. Harder still was the the question that remained, about the part Rudy'd been unable to tell him...whether or not his wife and the young doctor's relationship had been a _physical_one.

''Steve...?'' Rudy said for at least the third time, finally succeeding in breaking his friend's ugly reverie.

''I'm sorry,'' Steve answered. ''What did you say?''

''Do you want me to pull Michael from Jaime's case?''

''Do you think you need to?'' Steve wondered.

''It's not a matter of what I think,'' Rudy answered.

''I'd still like your opinion.''

''My opinion? Okay. I had to consider Jaime's best interests and her greatest chance of having a healthy, happy future when I let Michael continue to treat her, three years ago. I think you need to keep those same considerations in mind now, my friend.''

''You're probably right; thanks, Doc. And...I'll do my best.'' He stood up. ''I'd better get back to Jaime now.''

Rudy nodded and watched him go...then put in a page to find Mark Conrad.

* * *

Michael was surprised to find Jaime alone. He almost turned around and headed back into the elevator (preferring to talk to her with her husband there to support her) but she saw him and flashed a tentative smile so he couldn't very well turn his back on her. ''Where's Steve?'' he asked.

''Rudy's office...I think.'' Jaime caught the dark, worried look in her doctor's eyes. ''Why...what's wrong?'' she immediately wanted to know. ''Is it my tests? Were they...bad?''

''Maybe we should wait for Steve -''

''You're scaring me now! Please...just tell me,'' Jaime pleaded. ''I'm not going home today...am I?''

Michael sat down next to the bed. ''No, you're not,'' he told her gently. ''Your x-rays still show no abnormalities. Your bloodwork is fine; no sign of infection and no rejection antibodies either.''

''Then...what's happening to me?''

''That's what we need to find out. Rudy will need to do a full bionic work-up, check out your power packs, ear...everything. And I'll run more tests too. I'm sorry, but we can't let you go home when you can barely even walk.''

''I can walk,'' Jaime insisted in a quivering voice. ''Just...not straight.''

Frightened tears filled her eyes - and without thinking about it, Michael reached out to brush them away. It was a gesture that would have been paternal and unquestionable if it had come from Rudy but could be easily misinterpreted coming from Michael. From the doorway, where he'd once again managed to stumble upon exactly the wrong (or right) moment. Steve saw his wife's eyes meet her doctor's when his hand touched her face - and he saw them both have to look away. His mind flashed briefly on Grant Kingsley's hands reaching for Jaime and then the scene shifted back to reality, tipping crazily back and forth (as he stood there, silent and unnoticed) until he was _livid_.

''_Take your hands off my wife!''_he growled...right before he put his fist through the wall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mark stepped off the elevator (at the opposite end of the hall) just in time to see Steve pull his right fist out of the wall. He called out a warning for his patient to _stop_...but it was too late. Wires were sparking from a gash in Steve's lower arm, but fire was flashing in his eyes...and anger in his heart. When he'd punched the wall, Jaime had screamed, burst into tears...and buried her face in Michael's shoulder, too afraid to look.

Steve's right arm began to spasm uncontrollably but he stormed into the room and pulled Michael away from the bed with his left, tossing him aside and drawing back his left fist when he found his right wouldn't obey him.

''NO!'' Jaime cried.

''Steve - _stop_!'' Mark called out, flying into the room and pulling a stunned Michael out of the way.

Steve swung and missed, his left fist slamming into the wall. The sound (and the dent in the wall that had very nearly been in Michaels head) brought a whimper of sheer terror and fresh sobs from Jaime. Steve sank down on the bed beside her...and she shrank away from him.

''Don't...touch...me...'' she cried brokenly. When Steve reached for her, Jaime eyed his fists - one still emitting sparks from the wrist and the other clearly fractured - and she jumped from the bed and rushed toward the safety of Mark and Michael. She cowered behind them...and Mark could see that she was fighting off the throes of a flashback.

''I hope you're happy, Marchetti,'' Steve growled, his eyes glaring bullets at his perceived rival.

Jaime shook her head, still coherent enough to hear him and respond. ''Michael didn't...do this..._you _did!'' Both doctors turned to comfort her - and it was more than Steve could bear. With a rage hot enough that he didn't feel the pain, Steve drew back his broken left fist again and dove toward Michael...just as Security began flooding the room. Someone had pushed the silent alarm. The guards' weapons were drawn - but not necessary. Mark used the momentary distraction to plunge a needle into Steve's arm.

''You're a coward,'' Steve snarled at Michael. ''Making moves on my wife and then not even able to face the consequences!''

''Michael didn't...call them,'' Jaime sobbed. ''_I did_.'' Steve glanced back into the room as he was being led away and saw his wife being helped back to the bed...in Michael's arms.

* * *

Steve was fighting the effects of the sedative, but because of the presence of Security he remained in the bed where they'd put him - on a different floor in another wing of the hospital from where Jaime was still being comforted by Mark...and Michael. Rudy had quickly checked on Jaime, notified Oscar (mandatory, since Security had been called) and then rushed across the hospital to tend to Steve.

''Steve,'' he began sadly, ''what have you done?'' Rudy had no choice but to administer a second sedative.

''I want Michael off Jaime's case,'' Steve insisted, still refusing to give in to the medications' effects. ''I don't want him anywhere near her!''

''I'm afraid that's not possible,'' Rudy told him.

''I'm her..._husband_!'' (His eyelids were getting awfully heavy...)

''Jaime specifically requested that he stay on board,'' was the last thing Steve heard before the meds finally took effect.

* * *

Mark looked from Jaime to Michael and back again, trying to figure out what had happened. (It clearly wasn't the time to question either one of them.) Jaime was still on the threshold of a flashback, trembling with the effort it was taking to hold it back - and with the new trauma she'd just endured. Michael sat beside the bed, stroking her hand in an attempt to 'ground' her (and offer her some comfort) but Mark read nothing on Michael's face other than professional concern. He'd been reading over Jaime's newest test results (including Michael's notes) when Rudy had paged him, and while Mark's specialty was _not _medicine, it was obvious that Jaime's condition - whatever it was - would not benefit from the added stress.

Mark thought back to the warning he'd given Steve, that he stood to lose his wife if he didn't control his anger and jealousy. Now, less than 24 hours later, Jaime had felt she had no other choice but to call Security on her own husband. It was unclear what would happen to Steve (or whether any charges would be pursued by Michael or by the hospital) but even murkier was what sort of damage might have been done to the Austins' marriage.

Jaime looked over at the dent in the wall, then at each of her two doctors in turn, her gaze coming to rest on Michael's face. ''I can't believe...he did that...'' she whispered. ''I...I'm so sorry...''

''You're not responsible for Steve's actions,'' Michael told her gently.

It was a side of her husband that Jaime had never seen before. She knew it had been no flashback; he'd called Michael by name. She wouldn't have believed Steve was capable of such blind rage...and the thought that she might have driven him to it (however unintentionally) was crushing. The pain came slowly, like a tide that rolls gradually toward shore, then hit Jaime's head full force like a tidal wave. She sat up, alarm and fear splashed across her face and just as suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and Jaime slumped back onto the pillow...out cold.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jaime was awake again within minutes. Her physical pain had dissipated but it scared her almost as much as the incident with Steve had. Michael and Mark watched with deep concern as the reality of the situation hit her; she _hadn't _been dreaming, after all (as she'd hoped when she first opened her eyes). ''Steve...'' she whispered in horror, looking straight into Michael's eyes. ''It really happened...didn't it?''

''Yes, it did,'' Mark confirmed (trying to draw her attention away from what he could see beginning to happen).

''Are you okay?'' she asked Michael.

He took her hand, counting the pulse beats in her wrist as they talked. ''The important thing is, are _you _alright? Any pain?''

Jaime shook her head slowly. His eyes were so kind...exactly what she needed after what she'd just been through. ''There was - and it was _bad_,'' she admitted. ''But it's gone now.''

''Good. I'd like to remove your bionic ear - and have Rudy take a look at it, to see if it can give us any indication of what's going on.''

''Whatever you think is best,'' Jaime told him.

''Jaime, I think it's important that you talk to Steve,'' Mark said carefully.

''Nooo. I can't. Not now.'' Yes, she had married him _for better or worse_ but what she'd witnessed had terrified her. It was a side of her husband she'd never have believed existed.

* * *

Steve tossed restlessly in his sleep. His mind was insistently showing him images that (because of the heavy dose of sedatives) he was helpless to awaken from. It wouldn't have mattered if he _was_ awake though; consciousness would have only brought the knowledge that the things he was seeing were _real_:

Jaime, fresh out of a swimming pool three years earlier, turning toward Michael's embrace instead of his, then _kissing_ the young doctor...Michael holding Jaime in his arms - over a _bed_, no less - yesterday morning...Jaime burying her head on Michael's shoulder, turning to him for comfort. (Or was it something more?)

Steve's injured hands clenched into fists as he slept. They were still clenched painfully when he finally woke up. His anger lay mostly with Michael...but a small piece of Steve's subconscious mind had to wonder why Jaime had allowed this to happen. He also blamed _himself_. Jaime had shrunk away from him; she was _afraid_ of him! For her sake (and to work out his own feelings of guilt and anger), Steve realized he might have to leave her...at least temporarily. His heart ached at the thought...

* * *

Mark remained with Jaime while Rudy and Michael were down in the lab, dissecting the ear module. He was careful to keep his voice calm and non-accusatory; she was already under too much stress. ''What happened this morning?'' he asked. He already knew most of it, of course, but Jaime's _perception _was nearly as important as the actual events. In her eyes, she had done nothing wrong...and neither had Michael. Mark was no longer sure about that. It was truly a gray zone, because coming from Rudy (or even from Mark himself) the gestures of comfort would have been innocent (and even appropriate) attempts to calm a frightened, troubled patient. But coming from someone who'd already entertained an ethically irresponsible relationship with his patient in the past, a line was about to be crossed...if it hadn't already.

''I still think you need to see Steve, to talk with him,'' Mark suggested again, when Jaime had finished talking. ''It would do you both a world of good.''

''What if he decides this was _my _fault...and takes a swing at me next?''

''In all honesty, I can't see that happening.''

''Yeah,'' Jaime agreed. ''But could you have pictured any of this happening?''

''What will you do when you're released from here - and it's time to go home? Michael isn't pressing charges, so Steve will be going home too.''

''I can't...I just _can't _deal with him right now,'' Jaime said slowly.

''He's your _husband_...and he loves you. Don't you think it might be better to talk with him here, _before_ you go home, in an environment where you can work it all out safely - and _help _each other?''

Tears began to pearl in Jaime's eyes. ''I don't think I _can _go home with him, Mark!''

_She's not considering __**leaving**__ him...is she? _Mark wondered to himself. Before he could actually voice the question though, Rudy and Michael returned - and their faces were grim.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michael made no pretense of sitting objectively in a chair. He sat directly on the edge of the bed, taking Jaime's hand in his own; she would need the support. ''Rudy just confirmed what I'd suspected,'' he explained. ''Your ear was badly damaged by the frequency jammer. It wasn't apparent with a more cursory examination in DC, but was immediately visible once we removed it. It's been misfiring, sending out a mild electrical impulse -''

''A _shock?_ Into my _brain_?'' Jaime shuddered at the thought.

''The impulse was very, very mild,'' Rudy assured her. ''Enough to cause your dizzy spells and the pain...but there shouldn't be any permanent damage.''

''_Shouldn't be?_''

They were now shifting from Rudy's area of expertise into Michael's. ''I'll be keeping a very close eye on you to be certain - Rudy and I _both _will - but we firmly believe you'll be alright now,'' Michael told her. ''We'll keep you overnight; provided there are no more episodes, you could go home as soon as tomorrow.''

Mark couldn't help noticing that even when Rudy had been talking to her, Jaime's eyes had never left Michael's. And by the time the conversation had ended, she still had not asked a single question about Steve.

* * *

Steve had no one with him when his full consciousness returned...and he found he preferred it that way. He needed time to sort out his thoughts. Was he overreacting to what he'd seen from Michael. _Possibly,_ he had to admit to himself. The fact that he'd linked Jaime's doctor with Grant Kingsley in his mind's eye made his own irrationality something he had to consider. And he couldn't stop picturing the way Jaime had ducked and cowered from him! Guilt at the knowledge that he'd evoked that reaction in his own wife tore at him...until it was replaced by a new emotion (at least where Jaime was concerned): _anger._ Maybe (in spite of his reassurances to the contrary) Michael really was trying to steal Jaime away from him but..._it took two_! Why was Jaime allowing it to happen?

Steve found that his left hand had been set (and bandaged) some time while he'd been medicated. His right had received only the most rudimentary repair for the time being but at least the fingers worked again. He reached for the call button but the person who answered wasn't a doctor; it was Russ. Oscar had sent his right-hand man to obtain a full report on what had happened at the hospital that day...and after speaking with Security, Russ's next interview would be with Steve. Steve answered his questions as fully and honestly as he could manage. There was a deep hurt and quiet fury behind his words but he was fully rational and coherent. He told Oscar's protege that he wanted to talk with Jaime...and with Michael.

Russ knew from speaking with Security that the meeting with Michael would be deemed too dangerous and would certainly be disallowed - and he broke that news to Steve as carefully as he could. Steve seemed to take it in stride. He intended to talk to Jaime (of course), either before they were both discharged or when they got home (before he did what it was clear to him now that he'd have to do). Steve knew _that_ conversation would somehow find its way back to Michael.

* * *

Jaime woke only once in the night with a nightmare, and Mark was there by her side, able to quiet her fear enough that she went right back to sleep, waking in the morning with fresh resolve. Her team of doctors met in quiet conference in the hall outside her room (since Jaime was no longer able to eavesdrop) and decided it was safe to allow her to leave the hospital. Mark and Michael would escort her home and help her get settled comfortably. Rudy would follow, after he broke the news to Steve about Jaime's condition (including the part they'd thought it best not to tell her).

Steve had also been medically released but it was assumed Security would continue to hold him in his room for at least another 24 hours. When Rudy found out that this was _not_ the case - and that Steve had been allowed to leave after all, since no charges were being pressed - it was too late; Steve was already gone. Rudy was furious, laying into the guards for not notifying him and threatening to fire each and every one of them. He immediately phoned the house but it rang almost mournfully...with no answer.

* * *

Jaime headed straight for the bedroom...and began to pack. From the back porch where he'd been sitting with his own suitcase, Steve heard her come in - and headed inside to intercept her. ''I should've known,'' he seethed when he saw Michael. (The fact that Mark was there too made absolutely no difference at this point.) ''You don't have to bother,'' Steve told his wife. ''I'm already packed.''

Jaime was beyond stunned. At Mark's suggestion, she'd been preparing a small bag to leave in the back of the closet that she could grab quickly if there was a need. The knowledge that it was there and instantly available would help her feel comfortable and safe enough to talk to Steve...to try and mend their rift. But he wasn't supposed to be here yet! And _he was leaving her_.

Michael stepped directly between Steve and Jaime, hoping to help repair the damage. ''Steve, listen...'' he began.

It was precisely the wrong move.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''I have nothing to say to you,'' Steve growled at Michael. ''I wanna talk to _my wife_! If you don't get out of the way, I'll move you myself. That's a promise.'' He stepped threateningly toward his rival. ''You can wait in the other room - or you can wait in hell for all I care - but I'm going to talk to Jaime _alone_.''

''I don't think that's a good idea right now,'' Michael answered, refusing to budge from his stance between them.

''It's okay, Michael,'' Jaime said softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Michael stepped aside but hovered nearby and kept a wary eye on Steve. Jaime moved a little closer to her husband (although still out of his immediate reach). ''Steve..._I love you..._'' she whispered.

''Don't say that,'' Steve insisted. ''Don't you _dare_ say that to me!'' Not only had she brought _him_ here - and into their bedroom - but she had just touched him _again_!

''I. Love. You.'' Jaime said in a firm voice. Her doctors noticed that she was beginning to tremble slightly. It was time to put a stop to this, before things got any worse.

''Steve, I need to talk to you,'' Mark told him. ''Let's go outside.''

''And leave her alone with _him_? Not gonna happen!'' Steve announced. ''Not until I have my say.'' He looked at Jaime. ''How could you let this happen? Our vows meant nothing to you?''

''Steve, _stop this_!'' Mark ordered. ''You don't realize what you're saying; you're lashing out and you'll be regretting it later!''

''I know _exactly _what I'm saying!'' Steve snarled. ''And I've finally figured it all out -''

''_We need to talk_,'' Mark repeated.

Steve wasn't listening. ''You told me what _he _did was innocent,'' he ranted at his wife. ''And maybe it was. But you've turned to him instead of to me - and that says it all, doesn't it?''

''Noooo...'' Jaime sobbed. Her legs may have been bionically strong...but they could no longer hold her trembling body, and she sank to the floor.

''Congratulations,'' Steve said to Jaime...and to Michael (who was helping her to the bed). ''You're both getting exactly what you wanted. You deserve each other!'' He turned on his heels and headed toward the front door...with Mark in close pursuit.

''You need to listen to me!'' Mark insisted.

''No. I need to get outta here before I do something I'm _not _going to regret!''

''If you don't _stop_ - **right now** - I'll get the State Police involved if I have to...but one way or another you're going to listen to me.'' Mark followed Steve outside, toward his car. He had no choice but to blurt it out - the part they hadn't told Jaime (because they didn't think she could handle it). ''Steve...this was the work of _COBRA_,'' he said urgently. Steve stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. ''It seems Kingsley left one more parting shot. And if you walk out on Jaime now, you'll be letting him win.''

''What did he do to her?'' Steve asked in a broken voice, his back still to the doctor.

''Rudy believes he zapped her with that damned device of his. Only instead of hitting her brain, it hit her bionic ear...possibly the wiring attracted it. It saved her - and yet it didn't. The frequency jammer from the hotel wouldn't have had the effect it did, if that device hadn't already created the potential for further damage.''

''Is she...okay?'' Steve asked, scarcely able to find his own voice as raw, cold fear stabbed at his heart.

The answer came in the wail of a siren in the distance, heading in their direction. Michael poked his head out the front door. ''I need the oxygen from the trunk of the car!'' he called, throwing the keys to Mark. ''Hurry!''

* * *

The third floor was no longer the right place to take Jaime; Michael (joined by Rudy when they reached the hospital) took her straight to the ICU. Steve waited outside the glass cubicle with Mark. When the curtains were drawn, blocking their view of the activity inside and speaking volumes about the level of urgency, Steve began to pace.

''I'm glad you stayed,'' Mark told him quietly. ''Jaime's going to need you when she finds out what happened.''

Steve shook his head. ''She doesn't need me; not anymore. I caused this, Doc. I didn't mean to...but this is all my fault. I just need to know that she'll be okay, then...'' his voice choked with emotion. ''Then...I'll leave. The last thing Jaime needs right now...is me.''


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''You'll be making a big mistake, if you leave her,'' Mark told Steve. ''And not because she's sick; because you _need _each other.''

Steve shook his head with deep sadness. ''I already made the big mistake, Doc...and there's no way to fix it. I should've just packed my stuff and left - put some distance between us for a little while - then maybe we'd have stood a chance of patching things up eventually...''

''You still have that chance; let me help you.''

''It's too late. I drove Jaime straight into Michael's arms. And he'll certainly have no objection to that,'' Steve concluded. He stared at the glass cubicle with its curtains still drawn. ''What's happening to her in there?''

''See...you _do _still care,'' Mark pointed out.

''Of course I do. Please...tell me all of it.''

Mark told him what he knew - reiterating the part about the attempted use of the mind control device, adding that it had likely taken place while Jaime was alone with Kingsley in the kiosk, before Steve had reached the park - then explained that although they'd believed she was safe, the possibility of another blood clot had been mentioned and was probably what was happening now.

''_I did this to her_,'' Steve repeated with growing horror...and crushing guilt.

''We don't know that.''

''You said you thought Jaime would need me 'when she finds out'. How much does she know?''

''We told her that the frequency jammer had caused her bionic ear to send impulses into her brain - electrical impulses - but that's all we've told her so far.''

''And Kingsley's..._device_...did it affect her mind? Because she didn't have 'episodes' like Russ did. She seemed fine...''

''We think her ear absorbed the entire jolt. It didn't do any real damage but it left her vulnerable; the jammer on its own should've just scrambled the signal we were receiving from Jaime's transmitter. In a way, this was truly Kingsley's parting shot at the two of you. For Jaime's sake - and for yours - don't let him win, after all.''

''He _didn't_ win...as long as she _lives_. And if anyone can save her, Michael can; I know that. But I lost, Doc, just like you tried to tell me I would.''

* * *

The curtains were still drawn when Michael emerged to give Mark an update. He looked over to Steve (who seemed much calmer now, but very bereft) then looked questioningly at Mark...who nodded. It was safe to talk with Steve there; the violent rage had once again subsided.

''Jaime's out of danger,'' Michael said softly. ''It appears there _is _a clot but it's very small. We caught it almost immediately. With blood thinners and rest, she should be alright. I'm hopeful that we can avoid surgery.''

Steve stepped toward Jaime's doctor and extended his hand to shake Michael's. ''Thank you,'' he said simply...then turned and left the hospital.

* * *

When Jaime woke up the next morning, Michael was at her bedside. ''Where's Steve?'' she asked in a weak voice.

''He's...not here,'' Michael told her reluctantly.

''Did something happen? Is he alright?''

Michael found himself at a loss for words. Jaime seemed more agitated and stressed with not knowing than if he simply told her the truth - but the words were proving hard to find. ''He was here,'' Michael explained, taking her hand. ''He waited until he knew you were okay...then he left. Jaime, I'm sorry...but we don't know where he is.''

Silent tears began streaming down Jaime's face. _Steve had really left her..._Michael longed to gather her into his arms and ease away her pain (or at least offer her some sort of comfort) but he knew it wouldn't be right; he couldn't take advantage of the situation when she was this vulnerable. The physician in him was once again taking note of her pulse as he held her hand. It had grown alarmingly fast - but thready and weak. The man in him fought back his urges...until Jaime reached up and buried her face in his shoulder. Michael's arms encircled her almost automatically and pulled her closer, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed her heart out.

''You'll be okay,'' Michael soothed. ''Whatever happens, we'll get you through it. Everything will be alright.'' He knew from what Mark had told him that Steve had left over guilt, not anger. Anger would have been better; he could've returned once he'd cooled down. Guilt was more likely to eat away at him and get worse instead of better. According to Mark, Steve planned to offer Jaime an annulment...but he couldn't tell her that. Not yet. Instead, he kept holding her close, knowing she needed _someone_...and he'd been elected. Truth be told, although his heart ached for Jaime at the possible dissolution of her marriage and the pain it would cause her, he didn't mind the role she seemed to have cast him in. And for the moment, holding her felt exactly _right_.

When it was over (when she had cried herself out) Jaime lifted her head, looked into Michael's eyes...and caught a glimpse of the _man_, tender and compassionate. His eyes were so kind! She found she was unable to look away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''We need to find Steve,'' Rudy told Mark and Oscar (who had flown out overnight). ''His arm is still malfunctioning. I gave him back the function in his fingers but Security released him too soon - and now he's left the hospital -''

''He left _Jaime_,'' Mark put in sadly.

''I can't guarantee he'll even keep the simple functions since I only did a preliminary patch job. And I'm not certain how extensive the damage is to the rest of his arm.''

''I've got my best teams trying to find him,'' Oscar assured them both.

''Hopefully soon,'' Rudy added, ''or he could be in serious trouble.''

* * *

Michael stayed with Jaime throughout the morning, watching her sleep when she dozed off and doing his best to comfort her when she was awake. His heart was going places that his mind was doing its best to deny. She looked so beautiful as she slept! Beautiful...but very fragile. Her skin was almost translucent and her lashes caught the tears that formed even while she was asleep. When she woke, Michael caressed her cheek, brushing away the last of the pain from her face with his tender touch. Jaime leaned into his hand, savoring the comfort he offered her.

She sat up in bed, her eyes scanning the room before coming to rest on Michael's face. ''Did they find Steve yet?''

''Not yet - but they're working on it. I'm here for you, Jaime,'' Michael said in a soft, gentle voice, ''and so are Mark and Rudy,'' he added quickly.

''I don't know what I'd do...if you weren't here...'' Jaime reached again for the solace of Michael's arms - and he didn't deny her. When her gaze locked into his with _need_ in her eyes, he knew he should stop right there, ease her back down onto the pillow...but he couldn't. Her hazel eyes pulled him in and refused to let go. Their faces were only inches apart - and while the physician in him was inwardly screaming _**NO**_, the man in him lost control. Her gaze was questioning as her lips sought his...and he answered with a soft, feather-light kiss. _This cannot happen!_ he told himself sternly. _You need to stop it; she belongs to someone else now_. But Jaime pressed in closer, needing solace desperately.

In her heart, Jaime was longing for Steve...but Michael's arms were warm and his lips were tender, offering the promise that no matter what happened, she wasn't alone.

* * *

Steve couldn't stop thinking, regretting what he had done and torturing himself with the knowledge that he had likely pushed Jaime straight into Michael's willing arms...but his guilt allowed him no way back. In his eyes, the damage he'd caused was irreparable and the best thing he could do for the woman he loved was to stay away, to avoid causing her any more pain. His right arm was quivering uncontrollably and he knew he was in trouble...so he did the only thing he could do. Ignoring the pain, he forced his right index finger under the edge of the cast on his left hand...and tore it off. He could barely stand to grip the knife - but once again, he saw no other option. Carefully, he widened the opening in the plasticine and began attempting to repair the damaged circuits and connections. He only succeeded in making things worse. Now he had no other choice. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone.

Rudy was still in his office, his thoughts on his 'kids' whose lives had just been ripped apart...and on his young protege who he knew had crossed the line. He ought to pull Michael from Jaime's care immediately; he knew that now. But he contemplated the fact that if the worst happened and Jaime needed surgery after all, her best hope for recovery still lay directly with Michael. It would mean looking the other way, much as he had done three years ago - but this time the situation was far more serious. There was a _marriage _involved - one that he hoped could still be saved. Rudy's own ethics were being sorely tested, as the best interests of his patient seemed to be in direct opposition to what he knew was the 'right' thing to do. It took several rings before the phone broke through his thoughts; when it finally registered and he answered Steve was on the other end.

''I need your help,'' Steve told him. He didn't want to come to the hospital and sought Rudy's reassurance that if he told him where he was, the doctor would come alone, without revealing his location.

Rudy knew he _had_ to get Steve to come to him instead of the other way around. He tried subtly, telling his troubled patient that all of the equipment needed to repair his arm was there at the hospital. When that didn't work, as much as he hated to do it, Rudy told Steve that he would _not_ come to him; he would have to return to National Medical to receive the care he needed so badly. It was at least partially the truth. Rudy could have granted Steve's request and gone to him (perhaps alerting Oscar's teams to his whereabouts) but he needed to get his friend back where he _belonged_- by his wife's side, to prevent her from needing to seek comfort from someone else...before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was too much to ask...but Steve knew he really had no choice. He would have to return to National. Perhaps he could have Rudy patch his arm and release him without his ever having to see Jaime. As much as Steve ached to be with her, to see if their love was still strong enough to salvage their broken relationship, he was terrified at the thought that she'd thrown a blood clot at least partially because of his actions. She could have died! Even if Jaime was somehow able to forgive him for the rage he'd shown toward her (and toward Michael), Steve didn't know how to even begin to seek her forgiveness for causing her illness. He wasn't sure he could even forgive himself. But Rudy was right; he needed to see his wife.

* * *

Jaime laid back in the bed, still staring thoughtfully into Michael's eyes. ''Can I ask you something?'' she requested.

''Sure.''

''When we were _together_...before...'' (she wasn't quite sure how to say it).

''You know about that?''

''Yeah. Well...they told me a little. But...well...''

''What is it?'' he asked gently.

''How...um...close were we?''

''Not as close as we could have been...but closer than we _should _have been,'' he admitted. ''Does that answer your question?''

''I think so. And the rest...I can still see in your eyes.'' Jaime said softly.

Michael reached out and touched her face, then shifted from the chair to the edge of the bed as she leaned into his caress. ''We can't do this,'' he told her (gathering her into his arms anyway).

''No...we can't,'' Jaime agreed. She fell into his embrace and tilted her head up to kiss him. Instead of simply being held, Jaime wrapped her arms around Michael too, pulling him closer. This time, their gentle, searching kiss quickly grew passionate. Michael's fingers entwined in her hair and Jaime's hands were on the small of his back and his neck, pulling him to her.

Neither one of them noticed the figure standing quietly in the hallway, with the stricken look on his face...until they heard the commotion.

''I need to talk to her - to _both _of them!'' Steve was insisting, in a voice choked with emotion.

Rudy had caught just a glimpse inside the room...but it was more than enough. ''Be in my office in an hour - with all of your files,'' he told Michael, before he and Mark led Steve away. He'd had no idea Steve would stop off at Jaime's room before coming to the lab. From what he'd said over the phone, he had no intention of seeing his wife at all. Rudy knew Steve had already been standing there, just _watching_ before they'd stumbled upon him (while on their own way up to check on Jaime). But there was no rage this time. Steve followed them mutely down to the lab, his shoulders slumped with a deep sense of hurt.

* * *

Jaime and Michael pulled apart with shock at what they'd just done...and horror at having been witnessed. ''Oh my God...no...'' Jaime whispered.

''I'll go talk to Steve...if you want me to,'' Michael offered.

Jaime shook her head. ''That'll just make things worse. I...I have to talk to him myself...but I don't know how. I don't think...I can fix this. And Rudy - he's gonna _fire _you...isn't he?''

''He can't really fire me - but he _can _transfer me to a different facility...away from you.''

''No...''

* * *

''That was an awful thing to see,'' Mark empathized while Rudy started working on Steve's arm. ''I'm so sorry.''

''I'm the one who's sorry. I drove her...to _that_.''

''He's off her case, effective immediately,'' Rudy announced.

''Please...don't do that. He's still the best around...to treat her,'' Steve pleaded.

''I can't allow it; not anymore. Not in my hospital - and not with my patient.''

''I need to talk to Jaime,'' Steve stated, looking over toward Mark. ''Will you help me?''

"Steve...your other hand needs to be re-set," Rudy told him.

"It can wait; I promise not to punch any more walls. Please, Rudy...?"

Rudy nodded his assent and headed off to deal with Michael.

* * *

Michael was already waiting in Rudy's office when the work on Steve's arm was completed. He'd come down early to give himself time to gather his thoughts. The mere sight of him infuriated his mentor. Rudy closed the door...and immediately laid into him with both barrels. ''Michael, what the _**hell **_were you thinking?'' he demanded.

''I...wasn't thinking,'' Michael admitted.

''Obviously!''

''Rudy...I'm sorry. And I'll save you the trouble; I'm taking myself off of Jaime's case.''

''That's the first intelligent move you've made today,'' Rudy fumed. ''_How could you_? Just...how could you?''

''Please don't transfer me out of here,'' Michael requested. ''I'd really like to stay and consult with whoever you get to take over Jaime's care. I want to help in any way I can to make the transition as smooth as possible...for everyone.''

Rudy would have to think about that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark had taken Michael's place in Jaime's room. Jaime was staring out the window, crying quietly, too distraught to even speak. Steve was waiting in the hallway, out of Jaime's line of vision, hoping that Mark could pave the way for him to finally be able to talk with his wife, although he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say, beyond 'I love you'.

Mark hadn't witnessed what happened but he knew from Steve's reaction (and now, from Jaime's) that it had been serious. ''Jaime,'' he began carefully, ''you have some decisions to make.'' Did she want to save her marriage - was she willing to at least try? ''Steve is outside. You need to talk with him.''

''I...can't.''

''You _have_ to - and the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be. You and Steve need to decide _together_where you're going to go from here.''

''I don't know...what to do...''

''I can't answer that for you; but I think your hearts can - yours and Steve's. I'll stay and help you both if you want me to, but you need to do this.''

Jaime took a deep, shuddering breath...and nodded.

''Okay, Steve,'' Mark said a little louder, calling into the hallway.

''Hi Sweetheart,'' Steve said tentatively from the doorway (still not sure if he'd actually be welcome).

Jaime took one look at him...and her eyes rolled back in her head, her body quaking in a full seizure.

''Get Michael up here!'' Steve told Mark urgently, rushing to his wife's side.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''I said _no calls _for the next hour!'' Rudy snapped into the phone. ''What? Oh God...no. I'll be right up.'' He hung up the phone and looked at Michael with dark, sober eyes. ''It's Jaime; it sounds like she threw another clot. Or the first one didn't dissolve. But...we've got a problem.''

Michael noticed that Rudy had said 'we' - and there was no question that Jaime needed him. There wouldn't be time to find someone else. ''Let's go!'' He picked up the phone on his way out the door. ''This is Doctor Marchetti. Have my team ready OR-1, STAT.''

Up in Jaime's room, Mark was trying his best to hold the oxygen mask to Jaime's face. Steve was rubbing the palm of her left hand, something that had calmed her since she was a young child - but this was physical, not emotional...so the loving gesture was futile. But it was all he could do. When Rudy and Michael came rushing in, Steve willingly stepped aside to allow Michael to take his place at Jaime's side. The young doctor took one look at Jaime's face - specifically at her pupils - and knew the awful reality.

''She needs surgery - right now,'' he announced. He looked to Rudy, who nodded toward Steve. All three doctors looked toward Steve...who also nodded.

''Help her,'' he pleaded.

Michael's team arrived with a gurney and - after a kiss from her husband - Jaime was quickly wheeled away, leaving Steve alone with Mark. The doctor watched his bereft patient stare at the now-empty bed and run his hand across the pillow as though caressing Jaime's spirit.

''She's in good hands,'' Mark told him.

''I know.''

''Let's talk about what happened today,'' Mark suggested, ''and about what you saw when you came back.''

''Let's not, Doc.''

''It had to be very, very painful.''

''I don't want to talk about it. The only thing that matters right now is that Jaime...is okay,'' Steve insisted.

''_You _matter too. Your thoughts...your feelings...they matter. And you can't bury them - or they'll fester and come out when you don't want them to. And you really can't keep go around punching holes in walls...or God forbid, in people.''

''You wanna know what I saw? What I felt? It broke my heart, seeing her in his arms...kissing him. Especially kissing him _like that_! But what really broke my heart was knowing I drove her to that. I'm the reason she felt she needed that!''

_Finally _they were getting somewhere! ''Unless you're psychic - and frankly, I don't believe in psychics - you can't tell me what was going on in anyone's head but your own,'' Mark pointed out.

''So you're saying Jaime would've turned to him, no matter what?''

''I didn't say that. Do _you _think that?''

''I'm not sure what to think anymore,'' Steve told him. ''I never thought Jaime would cheat on me...''

''And you consider what you saw 'cheating'.'' (It was not a question.)

''No...and _yes_.''

''Explain, please.''

''I mean, she didn't sleep with him; I _know_ that. But I saw Jaime's face while she was _with_ him - when they didn't know I was standing there - and she was completely _with _him. He wasn't just comforting her and she wasn't hiding her face because she was afraid of me! For that moment at least...she wasn't 'my' Jaime. She was 'his'.''

''So you acknowledge, then, that you didn't cause this,'' Mark noted.

''Maybe...not entirely. But she'd never have been in his arms to start with if I hadn't lost my cool.''

''This all started when you 'lost your cool' then...or did something happen that made you lose your cool?''

''You know what happened, Doc.''

''I want you to tell me,'' Mark pressed him.

''I saw Michael holding her, in a way he had no business holding her. Of course, it turns out she'd gotten dizzy and he caught her but -''

''But in your eyes, it was something more.''

''Well...yeah. I mean, if he caught her when she was falling...great. I'm glad he didn't let her hit the floor. But once he got her over to the bed, he was _still _holding her. That was what I saw. That was how it started.''

''And Jaime - what was she doing then?'' Mark wondered.

''She was dizzy...sort of 'out of it'.''

''So you're saying the fault really lies with Michael.''

''And with me. I overreacted. And after that, when I saw them together again...I guess for a minute I saw Kingsley's hands on her, instead of Michael's. That was when I really lost it. That's part of what I can't forget - the look in Jaime's eyes. She was..._afraid_...of me!''

''That was why you decided to leave her,'' Mark concluded.

''Yeah. I don't want her to feel that way about me - not _ever_.''

''Wouldn't a better solution have been to sit down and talk with Jaime about it?''

''Well, I know that now - and God, I wish I had - but I don't think she has any interest in working things out. Not anymore. Not after what I saw today,'' Steve said sadly.

''Are you still planning to leave her?''

''I don't know. That depends on Jaime, I guess. I'll still offer her the annulment, if she wants to be with Michael. From the looks of things today, she's made her choice. And it isn't me.''

''And you're reading her mind again.''

''She wasn't protesting what was happening. And she wasn't a passive participant this time. I may have misinterpreted things early on...but I know what I saw today. I know my wife. And what I saw on her face was _passion_. For _him_.

''And now he's down there, operating on her brain. Are you okay with that?''

''I _have_ to be, Doc. He's got Jaime's _life _in his hands!''


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Steve had a lot to digest, and Mark sat quietly, allowing him time to do that. So many pictures were passing through Steve's mind: the night he and Jaime had eloped...the time they spent recuperating together...their trip to the island...their sheer bliss at just being together...and _Jaime in Michael's arms, kissing him in a way Steve had thought was reserved only for him_. He had been pacing the floor, stopping to look longingly at Jaime's pillow and then gazing out the window, deep in thought...until the last memory hit him. Mark could see exactly when it happened; Steve's entire countenance changed and he winced in pain as his hands balled into fists.

''We need to get you down to the ortho man,'' Mark told him, ''and get that hand taken care of.''

''Not now. I'm alright; it can wait.''

''Jaime could be in surgery for hours. We need to get you taken care of; I know you're in pain.'' Steve's hand looked angry - inflamed - and Mark hoped he hadn't done further damage to it when he'd taken off his own cast.

''Scale of 1 - 10, it's only about...a 12,'' Steve admitted.

''I'm paging the ortho,'' Mark said firmly. ''Non-negotiable.'' When the phone rang a few minutes later, it was the orthopedic surgeon's nurse, returning the page. The doctor had been waiting to hear from him - and was ready. Mark made one more call, to the nurses' station, to order a pain shot. It arrived within minutes...and Steve didn't protest. He sank wearily into a chair as the shot took effect. The anger he'd begun to feel (again) as _that _image had flashed through his mind dissipated.

''I don't wanna lose her, Doc,'' he said, very quietly.

''Then you need to tell her that.''

''I don't know if she'll even see me...''

''She was willing to see you today,'' Mark reminded him.

''And look where it got her. She's in the operating room, fighting for her life! She took one look at me...and it almost _killed _her.''

''Wrong. What Kingsley did - combined with what happened to her in Washington - nearly killed her. I know that you know that; now you need to _believe _it.''

Steve nodded, beginning to doze off. Very shortly thereafter, he was wheeled into the operating room next to Jaime's. When he woke up (several hours later), there had still been no word from OR-1 or from Michael. As soon as he was able, Steve was up, out of bed - and pacing the hall just outside the operating room.

_Inside _the big double doors, the mood had been tense for hours. The clot had been small but in a delicate, threatening (difficult to reach) spot. Michael had been leaning in close with his magnifier, knowing that the tiniest slip-up could leave Jaime paralyzed...or worse. At first, Rudy had been eying him closely, watching for any signs of loss of his objectivity but his young protege was all business - the picture of professional expertise. When it counted most, Michael was still able to pull himself together. Finally, he reached the tiny clot, removed it with a careful, practiced hand and allowed himself to smile. There had been only minimal bleeding and no visible damage.

''Excellent work, Doctor,'' Rudy told him. Together, they closed the incision and readied Jaime to head back to the ICU – then exited through the big double doors to inform the tense vigil in the hallway that everything would be alright.

* * *

Steve stayed with Jaime while she slept off the effects of the anesthetic (and the trauma of the surgery)...and Mark stayed with Steve. He noted that Steve seemed more comfortable now, possibly due to the effects of accepting his pain meds regularly. But he was sitting across the room, looking longingly at his wife but not moving any closer. Rudy checked on her regularly but Michael was also in and out of the room...and Mark noticed that Steve stared down at the floor when the younger doctor was examining Jaime. Steve shook Michael's hand, looked him straight in the eyes and thanked him when he'd first come out of the OR; perhaps it was seeing the two of them in such close proximity (even in a completely professional capacity) that was troubling him. It wasn't the time to ask, but Mark filed the knowledge away in his mind for another time.

Steve turned down the offer of a bed of his own in the next room (even with the promise that they'd come and get him when Jaime woke up), preferring to stay in the chair across the room - never moving any closer but not willing to leave her either. Mark was still not certain if Steve planned to really _leave_Jaime once she was awake and truly alright; he thought Steve probably wasn't sure himself, one way or the other. The love he felt for his wife was evident when he looked at her, almost palpable and radiating across the room. He looked completely bereft and alone though when he was staring at the floor - and Mark remembered what he'd said a few hours earlier:

_I've already lost her..._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jaime opened her eyes slowly - and the world spun crazily around her. She saw Rudy's face smiling down at her...then his countenance seemed to split in two...in four...swirling like a child's kaleidoscope until it made her so dizzy she had to close her eyes again. She hadn't been able to see the rest of the room - or anything else, really, beyond the immediate scope of the bed. She took another fleeting look and saw fuzzy auras around all of Rudy's faces; it was too much and her eyes fluttered closed. There was one face missing, a face that her mind _knew _should be there, even though it was swimming in confusion...and she called his name:

''_Michael..._''

Steve got up and quietly left the room, with Mark right behind him. ''Jaime needs you,'' Mark told him quietly.

''No; no...she doesn't. And I need to find Marchetti...''

''Why?''

''You heard Jaime...she asked for him. She needs him - and he should be there anyway, now that she's awake,'' Steve said with a sadness so deep that Mark could hear it dripping from every word.

''Then let Rudy page him,'' Mark asserted. ''_You _should be there too.''

Steve shook his head and began walking faster, trying to shake Mark off - but exhaustion and the pain meds had taken a toll and Mark caught up to him easily, just as Steve knocked on the door to Michael's office.

The physician was startled when he opened the door and saw who was waiting on the other side. He took an involuntary (almost automatic) step backward, then recovered his composure, looking questioningly at Steve and then behind him, at Mark.

''Jaime's awake,'' Steve told him in an emotion-filled voice. ''She's asking for you.''

Mark watched from behind him as Steve's right hand balled into a fist and then seemed to forcibly relax. Without waiting for a response from Michael, Steve turned and headed for the rear exit from the hospital.

''Is he...alright?'' Michael asked.

''No; he's not. I'll go after him. You really do need to check on Jaime.'' The trouble was, Mark knew from the confused, frightened look on Jaime's face that he should also be heading back to the ICU to check on her. He felt torn in two, with two patients who both desperately needed him. He was impressed by the fact that Steve appeared to have been able to (finally) temper his own rage, un-balling his fist and walking away instead of confronting Michael. Perhaps that would still happen at a later date...but now was not the time and Steve apparently knew it. Mark poked his head outside the back exit and saw that Steve was back by the lake, throwing rocks into the water. It was a healthy enough way to let out some of his emotions, so Mark decided (for now) to let him do that - and he turned and headed back to the ICU, to the patient who had a medical need as well as an emotional one. His practiced eye would also be carefully watching Michael.

Mark found that Oscar had also joined them in surrounding Jaime's bed. She looked to be dozing again, but when she woke, he knew there were just too many people for Jaime to take in all at once. ''Let's not overwhelm her,'' Mark suggested. ''One - or maybe two - at a time by the bed would be better. But not four.'' He took a chair where he'd been sitting earlier with Steve - and Oscar followed suit.

Rudy stepped back somewhat but stayed close by, allowing Michael (since he'd performed the surgery) to be the one to assess his patient. He looked at his protege's face and still saw nothing other than professional concern, so yes - he'd allow him to remain as Jaime's doctor, at least for the time being. He was the best one to be able to spot, diagnose and treat any potential problems she might have. The two doctors moved to the other side of the room (near Mark and Oscar) to confer briefly, in whispered tones, away from the bed. ''She was awake for just a minute or two,'' Rudy told Michael, ''but she didn't seem to entirely understand where she was - or who I was. She did ask for you, though.''

Michael nodded. ''Steve told me.'' Rudy's eyebrows raised with surprise...but he asked no questions. ''It could be the effect of the anesthetic,'' Michael continued, ''or the 'insult' to her brain. We'll see what happens when she wakes up again.''

Soon, Jaime began to stir and all talking in the room ceased. Michael returned to his patient's side, checking the monitors and taking her pulse. Her vital signs were much lower than he'd have liked but he hoped that would change once she was fully conscious.

* * *

Steve had cleared the immediate area of every available rock, skipping some across the water (the way he used to do with Jaime) and throwing others straight in for the satisfying _plunk_ they made. He ached at not knowing what was going on in the ICU, but he knew Jaime was in good hands...and the hands that she _wanted_ to be in. Mark and Rudy could keep him apprised about Jaime's condition. Steve didn't want to cause her any further pain, stress or (especially) fear, so he knew it was best if he just stayed away for now. And maybe for longer...

* * *

Jaime winced as she opened her eyes, as though she was expecting (or feeling) more pain. She saw Michael standing beside her and she struggled to focus on his face, managing a weak, lop-sided smile. ''I'm glad you're here,'' she told him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michael's face was swimming in and out of focus, but Jaime had something she needed to say and she kept going until she was able to get all of the words out. ''I just...wanted to...say...thank you. I...I know...you op...you operated...and saved me.''

Michael was puzzled. She'd been unconscious when he'd reached her room and taken her down to the OR. (And the last she'd heard, Rudy was removing him from her care.) How could she possibly know that?

But Jaime wasn't finished. ''I...saw you...'' Her voice was getting weaker; this was taking a lot of effort but she was stubborn and determined.

Her heart had stopped, very, very briefly at one point during the surgery, but she couldn't mean that, Michael thought. (Could she?)

She did. ''I watched you...and Rudy...and the...nurses...and...thank you.''

''All in a day's work,'' Michael told her modestly.

Jaime looked around the room, as much as her groggy eyes would allow. ''Where...where's Steve?''

''I'll get him for you,'' Mark told her, rising from his chair. He headed downstairs, out the rear exit and...Steve wasn't by the lake. He was gone. Mark cursed softly to himself, then much louder. Whether it was out of anger, guilt or fear of the unknown, Steve was cutting his own throat - killing his every chance to save his marriage. Still, it hadn't been that long; he couldn't have gotten very far. And maybe...he hadn't. Mark had one hunch, one idea to try, and if that didn't pan out, he'd have to figure out some way to let Oscar know - preferably without upsetting Jaime.

He headed inside, into the makeshift office he was using during his time at National, and picked up the phone. _Please let me be right_, he thought, dialing Steve and Jaime's house. With Jaime in the hospital for the foreseeable future, maybe Steve had returned home, to the last place they'd shared happy times together.

Steve picked up on the third ring. ''Yeah?''

''Steve, it's Mark. You need to get back to the hospital -''

''Did something happen to Jaime? What's wrong?''

''She's awake now - and she's asking for you.'' Mark heard the phone click in his ear. Steve had hung up. He called the house again immediately...but there was no answer.

Mark was at a loss. He spent a few more minutes redialing the house before giving up and reluctantly heading up to the ICU to notify Oscar that Steve was gone. Without pending charges or an unrepaired injury, it was unlikely that search teams would be sent out, but maybe there was still some way Oscar could help. He walked slowly, out of ideas and uncharacteristically out of _words_. Mark was nearly bowled over in the hallway...as Steve came barreling toward the ICU from the other direction, flying through the front entrance and down the hallway at bionic speed and not caring who saw him. He had made the ten minute drive in five or six.

Steve stopped to collect himself. He could see Michael on one side of Jaime's bed - and Rudy on the other. Oscar looked up and saw him standing there and came out to shake his hand. ''Good to see you, Pal,'' he said warmly.

''How's she doing?'' Steve asked.

''She's been in and out,'' Oscar told him. ''But when she's awake now, she's more coherent than she was at first. I'd say that's a good sign.''

''An excellent sign,'' Mark confirmed.

Michael turned and also came out of the cubicle. He and Steve would soon have to talk as two _men_(and they both knew it) but for now, there was only a worried husband speaking with his wife's doctor. ''She's doing well,'' Michael told Steve. ''Better than we'd expected, at this point. Keep in mind that this was major surgery and she's still quite weak but she's beginning to stabilize. We should be able to move her to a regular room in 12 to 24 hours.''

Steve shook the young doctor's hand, thanked him sincerely...and headed in to see Jaime. She was lying quietly, eyes open, still taking in everything around her and adjusting to the bright lights of the ICU. Rudy stepped back from the bed and into the background where he was available if needed and Steve felt his heart pounding in his chest as he took the chair closest to the bed and Jaime turned her head to look at him...and smiled. Steve smiled back and took her hand. ''Hi, Beautiful,'' he whispered.

''_I love you_,'' they said in near-perfect unison. The post-surgical fog was beckoning to Jaime (she was _so tired_) but she stayed in the moment, needing to see Steve's face and know that he was with her. Once again, the time for discussions was _later_; for now it was enough that they were _together_.

''_That _is a beautiful sight,'' Oscar told Mark softly, watching through the glass as the two hearts inside the cubicle began to try and mend. ''Are they going to be alright?''

''I hope so,'' Mark told him. ''That's a great start. Let's go get some coffee.'' They met Michael in the downstairs hallway, returning from the cafeteria with his own cup of coffee. It was time to begin sorting things out - and without needing consultation, the three men went into Michael's office and closed the door.

''Will you be staying on, as her doctor?'' Mark asked.

''I think so. As long as it's alright with Jaime...and with Steve.''

''And your objectivity?''

''I have to admit I've had thoughts of being with her again,'' Michael told them. ''She's an amazing woman - beautiful inside and out - but she belongs with someone else and I have to accept that.''

''_Can _you accept that?'' Oscar asked him.

''I'm going to try.''


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

For the next few days, it seemed that everyone was being very, very cautious. Rudy watched Michael closely, sometimes observing from the hallway as Michael cared for his patient and sometimes going in with him to see Jaime. He was allowing Michael to remain at National (and specifically to care for Jaime) for the present; the future - Michael's future - was still somewhat up in the air, the strongest decision lying directly in Rudy's lap. He would have to look at what he considered a serious breech of medical ethics...but also performance as a physician with a very specific area of expertise, one that Jaime needed and deserved.

Michael himself was still having _those dreams _at night...but he was being careful to keep his interactions with Jaime solely on a professional, objective level. It was proving to be very difficult, as he occasionally caught a glimpse of a question in her eyes about what might have been. Mark had requested a one-on-one meeting with him and Michael was dreading it but determined to be honest and hopefully rid himself of thoughts he knew he shouldn't have.

Jaime was slowly working her way back, trying to come to terms with her physically weakened condition and overcome it so she could begin to deal with what she knew was truly important. She was careful to listen to Michael and to Rudy, resting and sleeping as instructed and (this time) not trying to get out of bed unaided to force things along. It would have been hard anyway, since she was rarely alone - and usually only when she was sound asleep. For the most part, Steve remained by her side, leaving only when the doctors (or more specifically, Michael) came in. Steve was still taking his pain pills regularly (with only the occasional reminder) but he found he had to carefully force down his rage at the sight of Jaime's doctor, reminding himself that the man who had tried to take his wife away (and most likely still wanted her) had also saved her life - more than once. He and Jaime weren't speaking yet of what had happened between them, knowing without consultation that she needed to get stronger before tackling what was on both of their minds. Steve remained silent (for now) about the annulment papers he'd had drawn up, waiting for the right time (if it came) to offer them to Jaime. In these first days following her surgery, he was simply _there_for her, allowing her to draw strength from his loving support.

Mark was careful too - working hard to remain neutral on the issue of what had happened between Jaime and Michael, and whether her marriage to Steve had been irreparably damaged. He would meet with all three members of this painful triangle when the right time presented itself, and objectivity was as important for him as it was for Michael. He had his own opinion, of course, but his job was to help all three of his friends as they wrestled with their opinions, their feelings...and their decisions.

Oscar found Steve in the hallway outside Jaime's room (while Michael was inside) on the third day following her surgery. ''We haven't had a chance to really talk since I've been here,'' Oscar told him. ''I apologize for that. How are you holding up?''

''She's doing a little better every day,'' was Steve's answer.

''I know that from talking to Jaime's doctors. I was asking about _you_, Pal. How are _you _doing?'' Oscar saw his friend glance in the door and tense up all over. ''Say the word and I'll personally have him removed,'' Oscar promised quietly.

''I know.''

Mark had been right when he'd told Oscar that Steve was being too stoic for his own good. Steve's fist was tightly clenched when he saw Michael touch Jaime's hand as he prepared to leave the room...and Steve walked partway down the hall, his back to the door as the doctors came out, forcing himself to un-tense and un-clench before returning to take his own place beside his wife.

Jaime seemed stronger now than she had even that morning, meeting his eyes with her own level, steady gaze. Her body was still very weak but her mind was sharp and she was fully 'present'. Steve knew it was time. He chose the chair by the bed instead of perching directly beside her, gathered his courage (and shielded his heart) and dove in. ''I think we need to talk about something,'' he began slowly. ''I've seen the way you look at Michael. And you know I've seen...other things.''

''Steve...I -''

''Please let me say this. Jaime...you know how much I love you...how much I'll always love you. And that means I want more than anything for you to be happy. If Michael makes you happy -''

''No...''

''Then I'm prepared to give you an annulment. I've already got the papers drawn up.'' A single tear dotted the corner of his eye...and rivers of them poured down Jaime's face.

''Please don't do this...'' she whispered.

''It seems like he may be the one you really want, after all. If you need time to explore that, then I won't stand in your way. I love you enough to -''

Suddenly, the hospital's security alarm began to wail. Jaime's eyes grew wild with fear. Steve got up and reached for the phone to call Rudy's office. ''I'll find out,'' he told his wife.

''Don't bother,'' a voice said from the doorway. Graham Kingsley advanced into the room, brandishing a very large handgun. ''I've come for the person who killed my brother.''

With Steve by the phone, Graham had clear aim at Jaime. Steve dove desperately at him, directly toward the line of fire, just as a shot rang out.

_Jaime screamed._


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A second shot rang out almost instantly after the first...and Graham sank to the floor directly on top of Steve's motionless body. The Security team (who had been just steps behind Kingsley) flooded the room, prepared to shoot again if needed. Jaime covered her eyes and sobbed, unable to look. Oscar ran in with his own gun drawn as Security knelt beside the two fallen men, pulling one off of the other.

''All clear, Sir,'' one of the guards told Oscar. ''Gunman is deceased.''

''And...?'' Oscar was afraid to give voice to what his eyes were telling him. Jaime uncovered her own eyes just in time to see the guard shake his head sadly over Steve. He was gone too. Jaime's sobs turned into a broken-hearted wail as Rudy and Michael came rushing in. Michael knelt over Steve and began calling out orders, rapid-fire.

''Get me the scissors from that drawer! Call for a crash cart - and take Jaime out of here!''

''Michael,'' Rudy began gently, ''I don't think -''

''I've got minutes to get his heart started - _**minutes**_ - or less!'' Michael snapped. ''You can call for another surgeon and take your chances - take _his _chances - on the outcome when someone else finally makes his way up here...or you can let me do this!''

Rudy nodded to the guards, who had already begun carrying out Michael's commands. ''Crash cart's on the way,'' one reported, handing him the scissors. Two more helped Jaime from the bed - and ended up carrying her out when her legs buckled in her grief. Michael began assessing and working with brisk efficiency. There was virtually no blood; it had been instantaneous. If he was going to do chest compressions though (until the crash cart arrived), the wound needed to be cauterized or when/if Steve's heart started beating again, the bleeding would be profuse. That was what the scissors was for. One cut to Steve's own right index finger gave Michael the wires he needed and Rudy assisted by maneuvering Steve's arm into the proper position and holding it there while Michael closed off the affected blood vessels. Then Rudy moved the arm back to Steve's side...and they could hear Jaime's inconsolable cries from the next room as Michael began careful chest compressions.

The bullet appeared to be lodged somewhere in the outer portion of the right lung or the thoracic cavity, making chest compressions risky - but Steve was already gone and Michael needed to get the heart beating as quickly as he could (to ward off cellular damage from oxygen deprivation), so he pumped Steve's chest carefully but firmly. When the nurses came barreling in with the crash cart, he called for epinephrine, intracardial while Rudy began tubing their lifeless patient so he could force air into his lungs. A gurney arrived, that it had been hoped would transport Steve to surgery but for many long moments it appeared that surgery would be of no use. Then...

''Doctor, you've got a pulse!'' the nurse who'd been monitoring Steve for any signs of life announced.

''By God, you did it!'' Rudy exclaimed.

Michael shook his head. ''We don't have him 'back' yet. Let's get him on the gurney - carefully.'' Four sets of hands lifted the extremely critical man onto the transport gurney while Rudy continued to bag him. ''I'll go in,'' Michael told the nurses as they all ran toward the OR, ''but find me a thoracic man as fast as you can get him here.''

* * *

Back upstairs, in the room that had just been the site of such awful chaos, Oscar covered Graham Kingsley with the sheet from the bed and headed into the next room to let Jaime know her husband was still alive. Mark was tending to her - and her forlorn wailing had quieted to tiny, gasping little sobs after he'd been forced to administer a sedative. Seeing Grant Kingsley's twin fire a gun and then hearing that Steve was gone had sent her into a full-blown flashback. She was really no calmer now, but her fight-or-flight instinct had been drained out of her and the drug had dazed her sufficiently that she was remaining in the bed (where a patient recovering from major surgery herself _needed_ to be). She didn't seem to notice that Oscar was there. He motioned to Mark and filled him in from the doorway in a quiet whisper, unsure if it would be giving Jaime false hope.

Mark decided to break it to her, very gently, to at least give her that shred of hope to cling to. He told her that Steve was in rough shape - that they didn't know if he'd make it - but he had been revived and was on his way in to surgery.

''Steve's...alive?''

''He's alive,'' Mark confirmed. He gave his troubled patient a second injection and she finally gave in...and closed her eyes.

* * *

Michael had just successfully removed the bullet when the thoracic specialist arrived to take over. He finished the follow-up repair of the damage to Steve's lung, giving his highest praise to what Michael had already accomplished. Rudy, too, was looking at Michael with an admiring eye. His protege had more than proven himself - twice - when it had mattered the most. Rudy was certain now that any problems could be dealt with and overcome; he would be proud to keep the young (but highly skilled) doctor as a member of his team.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mark wondered what Jaime's state of mind might be when she woke up. One of the things she'd said after the first sedative, as she was coming out of the flashback, was that Steve had drawn up annulment papers. Who would she see as the 'white knight' now - the husband who might (or might not) leave her but had taken a bullet for her...or the doctor who had so dramatically saved Steve's life (and her own)?

Oscar returned to let Mark know that Steve was out of surgery and on a ventilator in the ICU - but his chances for recovery looked excellent. ''Jaime knows about the annulment,'' Mark told him, in a quiet conference in the hallway. ''It was one of the last things Steve said to her before Kingsley came in.''

''Terrific,'' Oscar groaned.

''I don't know what her reaction to that will be, once Steve is alright and reality sinks in for her,'' Mark told him. ''I just...don't know.''

In her bed (and under the cloud of sedated sleep), Jaime was dreaming. She saw Steve reaching out for her but his image was fading. Just as she grasped his hand, he disappeared...and it was Michael's hand she was holding instead. She woke with a start to find Oscar beside her bed, smiling warmly at her.

''Must have been some dream,'' he guessed. His voice was smooth and kind, beckoning Jaime back to reality.

''Yeah...'' Jaime blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog from her head. ''How's Steve?''

''Better than expected; they should be taking him off the ventilator and moving him to a regular room soon. You know, Babe...I have some 'pull' here. We could arrange to move another bed in here, if you'd like.''

''I...I'm not sure that's a good idea,'' Jaime said slowly. ''I do wanna see him though. I guess I have some decisions to make.''

''Oh?'' Oscar had to pretend to know nothing about the potential end to the Austins' marriage, wanting to hear what might come spontaneously from Jaime.

''I think...he wants to leave me,'' Jaime told him.

''Oh, I doubt that; what makes you think so?''

''Michael and me...we went...too far. And I do care about Michael an awful lot. Oscar, I don't know what to do!''

Unlike her doctors, Oscar did _not_ have to remain neutral. ''I'm going to guess that your heart knows exactly what to do. Steve _loves_ you. He's loved you for nearly your entire life. You have a _marriage _to think about here; you took those vows for a reason.'' He hoped he wasn't sounding too harsh, but he had to be honest with her.

''Oscar...I think I...I broke those vows. And I hurt him so badly! I didn't mean to...but I did.''

''It's not irreparable; not yet. But you have to know firmly in your own heart and mind what you want - and then have the courage to act on it. I would ask you which one you love, but I think I know the answer to that - and I'm fairly certain you do, too.''

Jaime nodded, deep in thought as exhaustion overtook her...and she closed her eyes. This time, when Steve's smile beckoned to her in her dreams, she reached for him...and joyfully fell into his arms.

While she slept, Oscar was making arrangements. Steve and Jaime would both be confined to their beds for at least the next few days, while they recovered from surgery...and in Oscar's opinion it was too long for them to be apart, while things between them were so delicate. It was time for them to face each other (and more importantly, to face what had happened to them)...whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Steve woke first...and in spite of some pretty severe pain, he smiled when he saw where he was. They'd positioned the beds in the same way as they'd been once before, with only two bed rails separating him from Jaime. He'd been placed to her left, so he could reach for his wife with his good (right) hand - and he did so, clasping her hand through the metal rails as he drifted back to sleep.

When Jaime's eyes drifted open, she felt a gentle hand encircling her own and she looked, expecting to see Michael beside her as the room came into focus. She might have been furious that Oscar had ignored her wishes (and he'd been willing to risk that)...but instead, Jaime squeezed her husband's hand a little tighter...and smiled as sleep took her away again.

''Oscar...'' Steve whispered, ''I need a favor.'' His boss (and friend) stepped closer to the beds. ''I need you to go to the house, get those annulment papers - they're on the desk in a big yellow envelope -''

''Steve...'' (This was _not _what Oscar had been hoping to hear.)

''And _burn _them!''


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning, Jaime _finally _opened her eyes at the right time, to see Steve gazing over at her. ''Hi,'' he said softly, trying not to wince at the pain in his chest.

''Steve...'' she began, ''I'm sorry...''

Mark watched silently from across the room, there if the Austins needed him but in the background and out of their direct line of vision if they didn't. He had pagers in his pocket for Michael and Doctor Kyle (Steve's thoracic specialist) if Jaime or Steve should begin to have trouble - but they seemed to be doing just fine on their own.

Jaime was still very weak - and the surgery meant her brain would be 'foggy' for at least a few more days - but once again she had something she was determined to say. She flashed Steve a lopsided (but radiant) smile. ''I love you...and...I'm so sorry. Please...don't leave...''

''Sweetheart, never; I promise you that. And...I'm sorry too. I love you...so much.'' Steve let go of Jaime's hand and found that he could just barely reach to caress her cheek with his fingertips. She leaned into his loving touch as they both drifted back into a healing sleep.

* * *

They passed most of that day in the same manner - waking briefly, not able to say much yet but gaining strength from each other. In the middle of the night, Jaime began tossing restlessly in the throes of a (dreaming) flashback, rousing Steve...who was unable to wake her. He pressed her call button (threaded through the rail between them) and Michael appeared within minutes. He checked her monitors and then found that he, too, was unable to free Jaime from her nightmare - so he sent a nurse for a light dose of valium while Steve held her hand. When the medicine took effect, Jaime quieted into a more restful slumber.

''Her vitals are normal,'' Michael whispered. ''I won't wake her now. But we'll run tests in the morning.''

Steve nodded, and Michael went back to his office to try and catch another hour or two of sleep. Steve had been unable to ignore the _look_ on Michael's face as he'd leaned over Jaime. The doctor had done nothing untoward or out of line, but his eyes had said it all. Steve filed the knowledge away for future reference.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Michael arrived with a lab tech and together the two of them eased Jaime up into a sitting position and then helped her into a wheelchair for the trip down to the lab for follow-up x-rays and tests. The tech took her away and Michael remained for a few moments, looking at the read-outs from her monitors, then turned to go. For Steve, though, even weak and in pain...it was _time_.

''Michael...I think we need to talk,'' he began. Michael paused, then pulled up a chair. He didn't need to ask what this was about. ''What you did the other day,'' Steve told him, ''...you saved my life. And I am so grateful. I can't even begin to thank you. You saved Jaime's life too, when she had the clot. You're an amazing doctor. But...I'm not talking to the _doctor_ now.'' Steve looked his rival straight in the eyes. ''I can see the way you look at her – and you _know_what I saw last week.''

''Steve, I -''

''Jaime is _my wife_...and whatever you had - whatever you might think you still have - it's _over_, Michael. I will fight for my marriage. Period. Not with my fists...not anymore...but with everything that's in my heart. And _you can't have her_!''

''I know,'' Michael said quietly. ''Steve, I'm sorry. I never meant to come between the two of you. It just happened - and it shouldn't have.''

''You still have feelings for her; I can see that, too,'' Steve stated. ''But -''

''But I'll keep them to myself.''

''Thank you. I'd hoped you'd say that because I'd really like you to continue as her doctor...but only if you can guarantee to me that what I saw will never - and I mean not even once - happen again.''

''You have my word - as a physician _and_ as a man,'' Michael promised. He extended his hand and met Steve's eyes evenly and without flinching as they shook on their agreement.

* * *

It was time for real, true healing to begin - and Mark knew that for that to happen, Jaime and Steve needed to face the situation that had nearly ripped them apart. ''Start at the beginning,'' he told them.

''I didn't like the way Michael was holding you after you nearly fell,'' Steve told Jaime. ''But I was way out of line in what I said - especially what I said to you. I know that now. But the next day, when his hand was on your face...well, there's no reason for a doctor to touch a patient that way. None. _Ever_. And...I really lost it. What hurts me the most in all of this is that I made you feel afraid to be near me. And I don't want you to ever feel that way again.''

Jaime nodded...and reached for his hand. ''Things happened...so gradually...that I didn't realize anything was even _happening _at all...until I was right in the middle of it. I thought you were being unreasonable.''

''A selfish, overprotective macho jerk,'' Steve added.

''Well...yeah. Except...you were right, Steve. Because something _was _going on. I never...well, I never meant to hurt you. And I'm so sorry.''

''Do you love him, Jaime?'' Steve asked, very quietly.

''No. I love _you_...and I don't wanna lose 'us'.''

''I don't either,'' Steve told her. He leaned across the bed rails and they shared a kiss: soft, tender and full of hope and promise.

From his chair where he was quietly supervising, Mark smiled.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That evening (after they'd had a few hours to recuperate), it was time for another session. Mark knew now that Jaime and Steve had started really talking with each other, it was important not to let them stop. It was time to ask the tough questions, to bare their souls and bring the painful truths forward where they could confront what had happened (and each other), lay the past to rest and truly heal _together_.

''I won't be sparing either one of you here,'' he warned before they began. ''This will be tough - but it's necessary.'' The bedrails had been lowered, and Steve and Jaime moved a little closer together, seeming to brace each other for what was to come. Mark hoped they'd still be that close together when the session ended. He almost hated to put them through it, but if they didn't face their issues - ALL of their issues - completely and thoroughly, the emotional wounds would fester and inevitably tear them apart. ''Steve, tell Jaime what you were thinking when you put your fist through the wall. And Jaime, I want you to just listen - hard as that may be.''

Steve looked at Jaime with pain in his eyes. ''Well, I saw Michael touching your face and you turned toward him instead of pulling away. It...turned my stomach. Just for a second, I saw Kingsley with his hands on you but when I punched the wall...it was _Michael _I was punching. I figured...better the wall than his face.''

''And you got that angry over one simple touch - why?'' Mark prompted.

''I'd talked to Rudy that morning and found out that Michael and Jaime had been in love - not just having a casual fling - three years ago. I'd always suspected that but never really wanted or _needed _to know. So to come from that and see Michael touching her...it was just too much. I lost it.''

''Tell Jaime,'' Mark reminded him. ''Not me.''

Steve nodded. It was easier to tell it to Mark (which was really hard enough), but to look his wife in the eyes and lay it all out there was devastating. Still, he trusted the therapist implicitly - and he was determined to save his marriage. ''Sweetheart, after I punched the wall, you didn't come to me, to see if I was alright. You grabbed onto Michael...and cried on his shoulder. It...hurt. A lot. And all I wanted to do was rip him away from you and knock him clear into next week. You turned to _him _for comfort! And you...were afraid of me! I never meant for you to be afraid of me! I would cut off my flesh and blood arm before I'd ever hurt you!''

Mark sat back quietly, temporarily stopping his own questions because Steve was on a roll of his own. Jaime was listening to him silently (as instructed), opening her mouth to answer but forcing herself to wait. Tears streamed down her face as she took in every bit of her husband's pain.

''I decided to leave you,'' Steve went on, ''because I didn't ever want you to have to be afraid again. That look in your eyes...it broke my heart.'' It was getting more difficult for him to go on because Steve had never been one to talk easily about his own feelings and this was dangerously emotional territory for him - but he found his courage and kept going. ''Michael came with you - to the house - and instead of asking me not to leave, you...you leaned on him again! I thought it was your way of...telling me it was over. Then, when you were back in the hospital and I decided to come back and try and make things work between us...I saw...well, you know what I saw.''

''_Tell her_, Steve!'' Mark insisted.

Steve's voice grew heavier, thick with emotion and _pain_. He had to force himself to look at Jaime and keep going, especially in light of the pain that was streaming silently down her face. ''You...were in his arms. But even worse...he was in _your_ arms! And it wasn't even a quick peck on the cheek! It was...the kind of kiss that would probably have led somewhere, if you hadn't been in a hospital bed. I saw you...pulling him closer - and I saw the look on your face. That was when I had those papers drawn up, because you wanted _him_ more than you wanted me!'' There. It was done. He had laid himself completely bare, his pain fresh, raw and out on the table.

Mark nodded. ''Jaime, it's your turn now. I want you to look Steve straight in the eyes - and tell him exactly why you turned to another man instead of your husband.''

Jaime looked pleadingly at Mark, who looked back with a steady, even (and expectant) gaze. Slowly, Jaime turned toward Steve. ''I didn't...'' She took a deep, shuddering breath and tried again. ''When you first accused Michael...when I was dizzy and he caught me...there was nothing happening there. At least, nothing on my end and nothing I saw. And when you...yelled at him, it made me want to take his side, to defend him. Then when I was crying and...and you saw him touching my face...I guess maybe...he shouldn't have done that. But it wasn't like he made a _pass_ at me! It scared me...so much...when you punched that wall. I didn't wanna look - didn't want to see that side of you. Michael was there - his shoulder was there - and I hid my face. I wasn't thinking, except that I didn't want to watch what was happening to you. I was afraid it would trigger a flashback and we'd end up tearing at each other again. So yeah...I hid my face. Then you...you _threw _him - and if Mark hadn't stepped in, God knows what would've happened! The dent in the wall could've been in Michael's skull!''

Jaime had to catch her breath...and her emotions. She swallowed hard, tried wiping the tears from her cheeks but found they were only replaced with more that she was unable to stop - then she took another quivering breath and went on.

''He'd wanted to wait for you that morning, before giving me my test results - did you know that? But I made him tell me...and that's why I was crying. When I...had to call Security...it wasn't to protect Michael. It was to protect you! I didn't want you to _murder_ anyone! You...you really scared me, Steve! I was afraid for you...didn't understand what was happening to you! When we - Mark, Michael and me - went to the house, I was gonna pack a bag and put it in the closet, in case you...'' (Jaime needed a couple more deep, steadying breaths.) ''...in case you took a swing at me. But I wanted to try...to talk to you, to work it out. And...you were _leaving_. I grabbed onto Michael because...well...for _comfort_, I guess. And when you left - really, truly _left_- while I was in the hospital, it was Michael who had to tell me you were gone. And I...''

Jaime stopped and looked toward Mark, unsure she could continue. ''Tell him the rest of it,'' Mark instructed. ''You've come this far; you're almost there. Just do it; tell him!''

''I looked at Michael...and his eyes...he was so compassionate. So...warm when I felt so cold and afraid. He...held me...while I cried - over you - and it felt...it was...just what I needed. I knew it was wrong but I felt so alone - and he was there. He cared. And...he stayed with me, while they were trying to find you. When I cried, he wiped the tears away...and when I was scared...he...held me. And I...well...I...kissed him. Not a heavy kiss - not the first time. But later - when I didn't know you were...standing there...I looked in his eyes and saw _love_ - exactly when I was feeling _unloved_. I kissed him again...and for the moment, it was what I needed. It went...way too far. I know that - I knew it then - but...I needed to feel close to someone. And you were gone...so I needed _him_. When I heard you react to...us...I knew things had to stop. For good. And they did. They have! So after my surgery, when you offered to annul our marriage...I didn't know what to _think_ anymore! I'd chosen you - and you were leaving anyway! But then...you took a bullet...to save me.'' It was finished; she had done it too - laid it all out, bare and ugly. They were _both _crying now - Jaime almost uncontrollably and Steve with pain-filled tears falling single-file from his eye.

Jaime and Steve did precisely what Mark had hoped they would do next: they wrapped their arms around each other and began the important task of consoling each other. _Healing _had begun.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next week was difficult - but one that Jaime and Steve wouldn't have traded for the world. Other than physical therapy (to help them regain their strength), they were together - directly next to each other - with little to do other than talk...and learn to lean on each other again. Their bond was strengthened in ways that would've otherwise been nearly impossible, as they became _The Austins_ again...instead of just _Jaime and Steve _- once more facing the world as a united front.

Rudy kept a careful eye on both of them. Steve's arm appeared to be functioning normally...and Jaime would be given a replacement ear before she left the hospital in a few more days. Mark began visiting them twice a day, instead of continuing as a semi-permanent fixture in their hospital room. Once they were released from the hospital, he would visit them in the morning and phone in the evening at first and then phone twice a day, once he returned to the East Coast. Oscar flew back to Washington; his own personal mission to reunite two friends whom he _knew _needed each other had been successfully completed.

Michael tried to keep any thoughts he had about being with Jaime strictly to himself. He dreamed about her every night (whether he wanted to or not) and even more intensely than he had before - but so far he'd been able to keep his emotions under control. He examined his patient several times daily, under her husband's watchful eye, ever mindful of the talk he'd had with Steve and that he'd given his word as both a physician and a man. It was harder than he'd imagined but he was handling it...until the morning Steve was down in Rudy's lab and Michael found Jaime alone. He had to speak his mind, to take the chance. He needed to _know_.

''You and Steve...you've patched things up?''

Jaime smiled. ''Yeah - we have.''

''If things don't work out - or if you change your mind - we were good together once too. And last week proved we could be good together again -''

''Michael -''

''If he doesn't give you what you need,'' Michael persisted, ''I want you to know I'm still here for you, Jaime. When you kissed me - _you_ kissed _me_- there was something there! I know you felt it too.''

''Michael...no. It can't happen - ever again. I'm sorry...''

Michael nodded. ''I wanted to make sure you knew that...just in case.'' He turned on his heels and left the room.

Jaime sat stunned, wondering what (if anything) to tell Steve.

* * *

The subject of Michael (and what he'd said) never came up. Jaime decided, since nothing had happened (he hadn't actually made a physical 'pass' at her), it was best not to incite the jealousy that Steve had worked so hard to let go of. When Michael returned later that night to check on Jaime, Steve was there and Michael was completely appropriate...almost. When he conducted the usual balance and reflex tests, when he looked straight at Jaime while his back was to Steve, she could feel his gaze trying to penetrate her reserve - offering the promise of something she no longer had an interest in. For a split-second, it made her shiver.

By the next morning, he seemed back to his regular, professional demeanor - and Jaime chalked the previous day up to Michael needing to give it one last try before letting go forever of the thought of the two of them as a couple. A few days later, she and Steve were _finally _released from the hospital and allowed to go home...together.

This time, there was no dancing in the back yard - and definitely no one packing to leave. Jaime and Steve immediately curled up in bed together, much as they'd been in the hospital...but with no bed rails (lowered or otherwise) between them and no doctors coming in and out to check them over. They were alone together - and savoring every minute of it. They'd retrieved pajamas from the dresser, under the guise of being 'good patients' and getting some rest...but they both knew they would not be needing them - and they would assuredly not be getting much rest.

''_Slow and easy _shouldn't be too strenuous,'' Jaime said with a mischievous grin.

''Might even be relaxing,'' Steve agreed, as they settled in next to each other, drawing closer.

''Relaxation...is always good.'' She kissed her husband, long, slow and very deep as they began to - finally - relax.

* * *

Michael stared at a photo - taken three years earlier - of himself with his arm around Jaime. Her gaze was precisely where it _should_ be...on him. Their smiles had been radiant as they'd dreamed of their promising future together. Steve, of course, was nowhere in the picture.

* * *

When they'd finished the very serious business of relaxation, Steve and Jaime lay entwined in each other's arms, thoroughly satiated and completely content. Life couldn't possibly be more perfect.

* * *

END OF EPISODE 12


End file.
